I'll Be Your Romeo, You Be My Juliet
by Shiny Ryuichi Sakuma
Summary: SLASH! D/H! Draco antagonizes that he isn't wanted by Harry so he makes it his mission to have Harry fall in lust with him. But...what about love? O.o


disclaimers: not mine!  
  
Title: Time of Your Life  
  
summary: Draco antagonizes that he isn't wanted by Harry so he makes it his mission to have Harry fall in lust with him. But...what about love? O.o  
  
warning: boy x boy love!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
He was Adonis. Yes, he rather fancied he was the reincarnation of the god. Who would beg to differ? With silvery blonde hair that shined in the moon or sunlight, mysterious sapphire blue orbs intertwined with stormy grey adding flecks of gold, a petite frame that held toned muscles stretched across pale white flesh. He was beautiful. Just another description to add to the rather impressive list of attributes that had nearly the entire school of Hogwarts fawning. All but one.  
  
Harry Potter, the poison in Draco's potion, the thorn in his side, the grit under his nails. Oh, Draco abhored the boy. Draco imagined that Harry was Hephaestus, the Greek smith god. They were both scarred, both led a lonely existence, both were sought in order to make things work properly or in Potter's case to return the wizardring world to the side of Good.  
  
Draco frowned. Hephaestus found love though in the form of Aphrodite. Did Potter even have a sexual interest? Was he straight? Gay? Bi? Asexual? Draco glanced briefly in the direction of the scruffy headed boy, whom was currently slaving over a potion that Draco had finished ten minutes before. Harry wasn't ugly nor was he handsome. Those puppy dog emerald eyes were disgustingly endearing, what with their pleading and pity. Revolting. His hair seemed to defy all laws of gravity, sticking haphazardly in every direction. Potter annoyed him. Draco scowled, returning to staring at Professor Snape.  
  
Only this year and Draco would be finished with Hogwarts and there would be no more Potter! Draco allowed himself a relieved sigh. No more infuriating arguements, no more Mudlboods, no more red headed Weaselys, no more detentions, no more! Not that Draco knew where he would go. Voldemort had been defeated by the Boy Who Bloody Fucking Lived the summer before seventh year. There wasn't anymore threats to the world and Draco was an ex Death Eater and ex Spy for the Light. He couldn't very well go to the Ministry of Magic and get a job. An ex-Death Eater? That would go over well. Not. He had options. One, he could stay at home and take over the Malfoy business of espionage. Or he could remain at Hogwarts and teach Defense Against the Dark Arts; a position he had been offered to him by Albus upon his arrival on September 1st.  
  
Draco snapped to attention when the sound of a kettle disintegrating. Neville Longbottom again. Draco shared a sympathetic look with Snape as the dark haired teacher bellowed at the foolish twit. Snape wasnt bad, in fact, Snape was truly interesting with a dry sort of humor that only certain individuals could understand. Also, Snape was sexy. Draco wouldn't admit it aloud but he'd fantasized about the older wizard. Even attempted to draw Snape into his bed numerous times but it was always turned down with a scowl. Draco mused that Snape was as sexually inactive as Potter. A shame. Perhaps Draco could find Snape someone. But who? His father? No, that would be too kinky. Remus Lupin? Charming, quiet, but...werewolf. Sirius Black? Scratch that, Potter's godfather. Older men.... Moody? That would be just digusting. Draco shrugged to himself. Someone that could relate to potions. Ah, he'd have plenty of time to search.  
  
Back to Potter. Draco glared as the Weasel touched his shoulder. What was it about the damn boy!? Oh, thats right. Potter was a conquest. The only one to resist to Draco's philanthropy. He'd even had Weasley which, was nothing to brag about. Weasley and Snape? Draco felt nauseated just picturing it. Okay, he didn't have Hermione either but that was because she was a muggle and Draco refused to soil himself with muggle germs. Kindergarten cooties, yeah, but Draco's reasons were viable. Mudbloods, were alright. At least they had some pureness.  
  
Just how was he supposed to get Potter to see him as the sex god he was? Draco worried his lip. What could he do? The direct approach wouldn't work, too much animosity. Flowers? Too girlish. Candies? Mmm, that might work. Didn't Potter have a weak spot for chocolate? Quidditch was another point to work on. He liked The Canons and Puddlemere; Wood was playing for them. Of course, Draco could could get front row seats. That was it! He would take Potter to the Quidditch came of Puddlemere vs the Canons, give him some HoneyDukes chocolate, dinner-nope, jumping to far ahead.  
  
Draco snickered as Snape yelled at them to leave. Operation Lust was underway! Draco was chipper as he nearly skipped to Arithmancy, stopping himself from breaking out into song. He trained his face to relax, back to the cold bastard facade. Draco took the seat beside Potter, winking coyly at the wide eyed boy. Granger, a few seats over with Thomas, shot a warning glare at Draco who, returned it.  
  
"So Potter, whats new?" Draco drawled, toying with the end of his quill.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy?" Draco giggled inwardly. Potter was so cute when he was mad! Said boy's eyes were narrowed angrily. "I dont think we have anything to say to each other."  
  
"What have I done to you? We've only been in classes for a week. Potter," Draco purred, leaning closer to the now blinking rapidly Potter. "Dont be so mean."  
  
"What are you doing?" Potter gritted through his teeth. Oh that sound was like a drug to Draco. He shuddered to himself. Draco gave Potter his best, Academy Award Winning Smile. Girls were known to faint because of it.  
  
"Lets make amends Potter."  
  
"Amends? Thats rich. I want to know your game Malfoy."  
  
"Game, " Draco pouted, looking very cute and pitiful in his mind. Who could resist him?! "No game Potter or..maybe I should call you Harry."  
  
"Leave me alone Malfoy," Potter snarled, rising to his feet and sitting with Finnigan. Draco huffed. That didn't work. Draco didn't want to be all nasally sweet anyway. But damnit, he wanted that bastard! Draco yucked it up and tuned into the teacher. Lunchtime, Potter wouldn't be able to resist him. Hee hee...yes...Potter would want him.  
  
@ @ @ @ Harry POV  
  
Harry wasn't paying attention in Arithmancy. He usually did but today, he just wanted to think. Voldemort had been vanquished, by him. He was so famous that he couldn't go anywhere in the muggle or wizarding world without a glamour charm to make him appear to be someone else. Even at Hogwarts, he was treated like some sort of freak show- a good one, anyway. Hero awe. Harry didnt want any of it. The only one who didn't treat him any differently was Snape and Malfoy. At the thought of the blonde Slytherin, Harry scowled.  
  
What was he playing at, sitting beside him.. and... Merlin forbid.. FLIRTING?! Malfoy's status as Slytherin Slut was well known. Everyone that was halfblood and pureblood had had a go at him. Ron did for Merlin's sake! That was a little disconcerting since they HATED each other enough to draw blood! Was Malfoy being sincere? Or was Malfoy just wanting to get in his pants? Harry couldn't decide. He wasn't the most experienced person.  
  
Understatement, he had no experience in the art of seduction, shagging and very little snogging. He became interested in Cho Chang but his hopes had been squashed when Cedric took her. He was too busy with school work and Quidditch to shop around though he had been propositioned many times. After all, he was the Boy Who Saved the World From Voldemort. Once Voldemort came back, Harry was much too concerned with saving everyone to worry about a love life. How Malfoy managed the time to shag was intriguing.  
  
So, Malfoy wanted a truce? Harry gazed at Malfoy, the boy focused soley on the professor. Could they be friends? Or...did Malfoy have an ulterior motive that Harry couldn't even begin to consider? Harry cursed himself. Curiosity killed the cat, as the saying went..  
  
* * *  
  
Gee...another story... whoop ee! Sorry but, you know how it is! You get an idea and you HAVE to write it down!  
  
REVIEW! ^_^ 


End file.
